1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable computer, and more particularly to a portable computer incorporates a handle.
2. General Background
Portable computers, such as laptop computers and notebook computers, have become increasingly popular for general use. To facilitate carrying portable computers, a handle is attached to a portable computer with screws. However, the screws are often lost by accident resulting in uselessness of the handle.
What is desired, therefore, is a portable computer which has an improved fixing mechanism to attach the handle thereto.